2008-05-02 SmackDown
The May 2, 2008 Edition of SmackDown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, it was taped on April 29, 2008 at the Trump Plaza Convention Center in Atlantic City, New Jersey. Episode Summary Cherry & Michelle McCool vs Victoria & Natalya When four of SmackDown's Divas squared off in a tag match, it was clear that love wasn't in the air. After some heated tag and singles encounters in recent weeks, tonight it was the team of Victoria & Natalya that emerged victorious over Michelle McCool & Cherry when Natalya pinned the All-American Diva. Vickie vacates the World Heavyweight Championship In the third and biggest title match of the night, Undertaker was set to defend his World Heavyweight Championship against The Great Khali. But in a shocking move, SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero stripped The Phenom of this title before the match. According to the GM, the devastating submission hold The Deadman has been using to bloody his opponents is an illegal chokehold, so she banned that, too. The GM demanded that the champion surrender his title right then and there, but, unfortunately for The Great Khali, things got bloody ugly instead. Judgment Day is still a few weeks away, but SmackDown General Manager Vickie Guerrero passed a judgment of her own on Friday night. As a result, the World Heavyweight Championship is currently vacant. As part of Championship Friday, Undertaker was scheduled to defend the World Heavyweight Championship against The Great Khali. But before the challenger could even get to the ring, Vickie was wheeled out into the arena by her fiancé, the former World Heavyweight Champion, Edge. Vickie informed our fans that there would be no World Title Match in Atlantic City, instead choosing to scold Undertaker for using the newest weapon in his repertoire, that vicious choke submission. "Chokeholds are illegal in WWE," the General Manager reminded The Phenom. "Effective immediately, as General Manager, I must ban that move. If you ever, ever, use it again in a match, you will have hell to pay." With that, Vickie then added an even bigger blow. "Since you show no remorse or concern for your opponents ... and because I am under extreme pressure from the higher authorities … I have to tell you that you have been stripped of the World Heavyweight Championship!" The puzzled Phenom refused to bring the gold up to the General Manager following the announcement, so she sent someone to get it—Undertaker's scheduled opponent, the 7-foot-3 Punjabi giant himself. Khali came to the ring and stared down The Deadman, but when he went to pick up the title, he never came back up. Undertaker scored a vicious kick to the head, and with Khali down, he locked on that devastating choke. Since it wasn't in the context of the match, it didn't seem like there was anything Vickie Guerrero could do. Someone else could, however. As The Phenom choked out Khali, Hawkins & Ryder hopped the barrier and snatched the World Heavyweight Championship before scurrying up to hand-deliver it to their boss. When Undertaker finally released his grip on Khali, he watched as Guerrero, Edge, Hawkins & Ryder left the arena with what should still be rightfully his. As it stands, SmackDown is currently without a World Heavyweight Champion. What will be the fate of the most coveted championship on Friday night? How will a new champion be crowned? And with Judgment Day fast approaching, how will the title situation affect SmackDown's pay-per-view participation? Only one thing is for sure: Hell hath no fury like a Phenom scorned, and even though she was just doing her job, Vickie Guerrero—and perhaps more immediately, her fiancé Edge—may now be even more firmly in the path of Undertaker's pure, unadulterated rage. Results * Tag Team Match: Natalya & Victoria def. Cherry & Michelle McCool (5:04) Category:2008 television episodes Category:SmackDown episodes Category:Natalya Category:Victoria Category:Cherry Category:Episodes featuring Michelle McCool Category:Episodes featuring Vickie Guerrero Category:WWE television episodes